


Harry

by HappyLeech



Series: Muddled Thoughts [4]
Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Disjointed Trains of Thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The figure runs.<br/>I chase. "</p><p>A very short, rambly, free-flowing look into Harry's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry

Driving... we’re driving down the road, to Silent Hill because she begged me so, and that cop, going so fast, too fast on this slick road, drives by, passes us, but then, around the corner, the bike, the motorcycle, still running, distracted, then- _Daddy!_ \- The girl running out onto the road, too slow can’t avoid going to hit hit hit the girl and then… 

I wake. 

At first I think it’s all a dream, except for the fact that the smell of oil and gas and the snow why is it snowing and – _ohmygodnononopleaseno_ \- where is Cheryl where is my daughter where is she why is she gone. I stand up the jeep is totaled dead gone crushed demolished but I don’t care CherylCherylCheryl where are you! I need to find you need to need to have to. But then steps, a figure, I cry out - _Cherylisthatyou?_ -

The figure runs. 

I chase. 

It-she stops...smiles and then turns again running to the alleyway. I run but it darkens and a…wheelchair and then the blood and the chunks of oh god is that really what I think it is it can’t be but now I’m running I have to have have have to get to the end and now a gurney and there's so much blood- _ohgodohgodohgod!whatisthistellmeCHERYL!_ -fence all around me running running but can't can't get out- _ohgodohgod_ -who was that- _who is that_ -and then crying- _CherylareyouwhereisCheryl!_ -there are kids who are they - _what are they?!_ \- what the blood running but can't get up get by...falling, they it what- _nonononono_ -coming closer- _CHERYL!_ -knives pain- _whatisthiswhatisthis?helpmeCheryl_ -no! no... not…yet…I...can't I can't...stop...must…find…her…must…find…

- _Cheryl_ -


End file.
